


Chapter 16

by Raven_44



Series: Force, Beskar [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, M/M, POV Din Djarin, Protective Din Djarin, chapter 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_44/pseuds/Raven_44
Summary: A rewrite of chapter 16 of the Mandalorian.Din is force sensitive but doesn't realize it until some hot Jedi tells him.Filled with emotion and sadness, until golden retriever Luke Skywalker tells him to come live with him.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Force, Beskar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143698
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Chapter 16

Even across the ship Din can feel the power. It doesn't take long for the man to walk out of the elevator, drowning in dark cloaks. He walks smoothly, so much so Din isn't entirely sure he's not floating. He continues to watch with fascination, like the man has arrived purely for entertainment. The smoothness of his movements, every step he takes, every slash of his saber, draws Din in.

When Grogu notices the monitor he squeals in surprise, shifting his body under Din's hand. He watches with eyes the size of planets; a look once reserved for Din. The reality of the show they're watching twists heavily in Din's gut. He knows what this man is, and he knows what that means. Din wants to be angry, wants to wish the man harm in his pursuit to take out the dark troopers. But as he watches the man fight, he sees trained skill, sees the same powers Grogu possesses; and he knows this man will be able to help his son.

One by one the entire battalion of troopers fall, slashed to pieces. The man stops outside the room waiting for the door, and without permission from his brain Din orders it open. The man stands tall, almost as tall as Din himself, with robes reaching to the floor. His saber returned securely to his belt, he throws back his hood and twists his face to be perfectly blank. He surveys the room, watching every person one by one. When eyes fall on Din he looks back meeting the other as full as possible.

Behind his eyes he looks nervous. This realization does nothing to settle the twist in Din's stomach. He lets the sound of Grogu's low squeal pull him away from the man. His son is watching him, eyes trained to see every movement he makes. Carefully fighting the urge to vomit Din turns, pulling his small form into his armor. "Ok kid-," he feels sick. "Ok Ad(son), Bic cuyir ok, Bic cuyir ca'nara at slanar."(it is time to go) Somehow this is easier,  
speaking Manda'o as his goodbye.

It is a split second decision to remove the helmet. His nerves buzzing, and hands shaking as he leans down to take it off. He hears Cara mumble something and tries to ignore the uneasy knowledge that there are others in the room. It slips off easily and makes Din's body vibrate from the impact of cold air on his face. Seeing his sons face up close for the first time forces hot tears to cloud his vision, burning his eyes.

Grogu's hand is almost painful against his cheek. The touch so foreign to Din. He allows his eyes to fall closed for just a brief moment. He tries to focus on keeping his eyes open, to watch his son in their last moments; its hard to keep looking, like the goodbye is too final.

Trying to be strong Din pulls away rising to his feet and sliding his helmet back on. He looks up at the man watching him from the doorway making eye contact for a brief moment. For a second Din thinks he can sense sadness in the man, but isn't given the chance to think on it. 

A heavy weight attaches itself to Din's leg, squeezing tight. The urge to expel anything in his stomach returns at the sight of Grogu holding his leg. "He doesn't want to go," Din feels so lost. Looking back up at the man with a question on his covered face that he knows will be understood.

The man smiles lightly keeping his eyes on Din's. "He wants your permission to come with me," he says. Din feels his gut drop a bit closer to the floor. It was hard enough telling the kid that he should go, now he has to insist. 

He kneels down again cradling the kid in his arms. Absent mindedly bringing his hand up to rub at Grogu's ears. "Ni ganar protected gar par awhile jii, bal ni will continue brokar vaabir bid, al ni liser't gaa'taylir gar hibirar," (I have protected you for awhile now, and I will continue to do so, but I can't help you learn) every word made it harder so speak. "Gar ganar brokar slanar," (you have to go) he says, voice breaking violently. Din watched as Grogu's ears drop, he knows the kid has made his choice to leave.

Setting the kid down, Din watches as he walks on his tiny legs over to the man. He watches him rise off the ground to be placed gently in the mans arms. He doesn't move his eyes away from his child, even as they back into the elevator and the door begins to close. "oh," a hand bolts out of the crack between the elevator doors to stop them from closing. The man looks almost panicked for a moment. "I almost forgot, is there somewhere secure for me to contact you. We can pick you up in a few days if you want?" 

They stare at each other for awhile, heart beating quickly, all words lost to Din. It takes a good few moments for him to remember how to talk. "Gar-," (you) he clears his throat. "You -you want me to come?" 

The man turns his head to the side. He looks at Din for a moment before speaking. "Of course, your his father," and din feels a bit shy. The statement is said in such a matter of fact tone. He forgets for a moment that it is not a stupid assumption to think he won't see his kid for a while.

Din shakes his head for a moment trying to process everything. "Isn't he supposed to stay away from connections to people?" his head is spinning. It takes everything to stop the hope from rising within him.

The man chuckles, lighting a flame within Din. "In the old Jedi order people were meant to stay away from connections. That's not the way I teach, I think it caused more fear than it prevented. And even if I did teach that way, he's far too young to come alone. Most children don't start training until they are mentally many years older than your son." It made Din's heart beat quickly in his chest, he would go and leave everything behind to make sure Grogu was safe. "Plus, I could probably help you navigate your power too," he finishes simply.

Din's heart stops, skips just a fraction of a beat, his head reeling. There's no way this Jedi thinks he contains any of their magic power. "I can't-I don't do that," Din says moving his hand outward and wiggling his fingers for a second. He can hear bo-katan speaking behind him and feels out of place. Nothing that happened in the last twenty-four hours has made any sense.

The man laughs again, eyes squinting slightly at the corners. "Well not as strongly, but I feel it in you." Din shakes his head feeling like he might pass out.

Nothing ever goes the way he thinks it will. And Din feels like free falling into space. "My ship was destroyed, I have no way to get in contact with you," he says, voice coming out deep and quiet. Grogu coos softly from the Jedi's arms and Din can tell he is morning their home. 

"General Skywalker, sir, I am a general for the new Republic. I'm based on Nevarro, if you prefer, sir, I could give you my codes so you can contact Mando when you are ready," Cara pipes in from behind Din. He turns to her offering a nod of thanks. 

The Jedi Skywalker takes a moment to think. "Luke is fine general, thank you for the offer," he says to Cara over Din's shoulder. "What do you think?" He asks turning back around to talk to Din.

He nods before he even realises what for. They exchange codes and for the second time that hour Din watches his son leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Translator found https://funtranslations.com/mandalorian . Let me know what you think. Also if you like this keep an eye out for other works from my series. Unfortunately I'm incredibly unorganized so they are written edited and posted out of order. Sorry!


End file.
